


Day 4 - Animals

by torigingerfox



Series: Sounds Good Enough [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigingerfox/pseuds/torigingerfox
Summary: A meeting at the Ministry.Hermione can't stand Malfoy.She really can't.Nope.





	Day 4 - Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4
> 
> Song: Animals by Maroon 5
> 
> Rating: E (explicit sexual content)
> 
> I don't own the characters, nor do I make profits out of this.

 

**Meeting Room – Department of Magical Law Enforcement, London**

Hermione loudly slammed her folder on the long mahogany desk, making all the occupants of the room cringe.

All except one, namely the person that had caused her outburst in the first place.

Draco Malfoy sat opposite her, a smug expression on his face. He seemed to be unperturbed by her display of annoyance. The git was being his usual annoying self, hence proving her point about how bloody impossible he was to work with.

He smirked and, feigning innocence, asked "Granger, something the matter?"

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. "Something the-something the matter? Are you actually trying to be funny? Yes, yes!  _You_. You are the matter, Malfoy. You come here, dictating law as if you own the bloody place!  _I am_ the Head of Department. You are just a consultant"

His smirk immediately turned into a scowl as he leaned forward menacingly "  _Just a consultant_ , appointed by the Minister himself, to give financial advice to the Heads of Departments. If it's money we're talking about,  _I happen_ to be the one in charge. And now I'm saying that your proposal is downright foolish, not to mention extremely expensive. So, Granger, you want to know if you can go through with this new little pet project of yours? My answer is no. And now, if you don't mind, I have more pressing matters to attend to"

Hermione gaped at him, still trying to process what had just happened, while all the other occupants, too familiar with their bosses' outbursts, made a beeline for the door and silently exited the meeting room.

Malfoy glanced up from his parchment and raised an eyebrow "What?"

Clenching her fists, Hermione bit back her retort and simply gritted "You're an arsehole"

The blond grinned evilly and collected his notes, before standing up and heading towards the door.

He had completely ignored her. Totally disregarded both her opinion about her new projects and her sharp words. Before he could leave for good she shot up and reached him, as he crossed the threshold, grabbing his arm for good measure.

"What do you think you're doing, Granger? Let go of me!" he hissed angrily.

She was unmoved by his anger. "Preventing you from walking away, obviously"

He yanked his arm away and narrowed his grey eyes, then he turned to walk down the corridor towards the elevators. "I've already told you, this project won't be approved, Granger. What else should we possibly have to discuss?"

Hermione was unrelenting; giving up not in her nature. She stubbornly followed him down the corridor throwing him dirty glances.

Despite her attitude towards him, the blond never lost his cool. "Are you planning to follow me to the Atrium, Granger? An elevator ride won't change the fact that I'm not giving approval for this venture. Unless you meant to be persuasive in less annoying ways…" he trailed off while throwing her a look that was dirty in a whole other sense.

The brunette witch groaned at Malfoy's innuendo "I have to go to the Archive to file this folder, you idiot". She pressed the button that lead to the Archive, deliberately preventing the blond wizard from pressing the Atrium one.

He glared at her and muttered "Very mature, Granger".

In that moment the elevator came to an abrupt stop and the doors opened on a dim, deserted corridor.

Malfoy threw her an annoyed glance and walked out the elevator. "I don't understand why you couldn't send one of your subordinates to carry out the lower tasks for you. You should start delegating. I actually wonder how exactly you managed to become Head of the MLE in less than 10 years. Must be your hidden qualities"

Hermione shoved him away "You fucker! I've worked hard to be where I am, don't you dare belittle my efforts with your disgusting innuendos!"

The blond suddenly grabbed her and slammed her against the wall, while pressing up against her. He lowered his head and whispered in her ear "What are you playing at, Granger? Don't you know what could happen to girls in dark, empty corridors? Someone might think you're teasing me on purpose…"

Before Hermione could reply, he pinned her wrists over her head and bit her lips, eliciting a low moan out of her. He then paused, his lips barely touching hers, breathing her air, and whispered "No slap this time Granger?"

No, no slap this time. She never let him kiss her before, but Merlin the things he made her feel! He made her lose all control.

She growled and kissed him hard, biting his bottom lip so hard she drew blood.

He pushed back and wiped the blood away, then said "Fuck, Granger, you are a feisty little thing, aren't you?" before running his tongue over her lips and causing her to whimper softly.

He finally let go of her wrists, and she instinctively splayed her hands across his chest, tugging at his robe and sending jolts of pleasure to his groin.

He pressed harder against her and bit her collarbone, while she bit back a moan and threw her head back into the wall to give him easier access to her neck.

"Draco...you...are...oh Merlin...I...hate...you!" she rasped between pants, while she raked her nails through his pale hair.

He groaned, turned on by her words, and tugged her earlobes with his teeth, "Archive. Desk. NOW".

They clumsily stumbled in the Archive room, all the while never stopping devouring each other's faces, and he roughly bent her over the only desk in the room.

She was wearing a black pencil skirt that hugged her curves, and he hungrily pushed the fabric up and out of the way, baring her perfect ass.

He stopped just the time to admire the view. She was wearing a silken black thong, with a pale pink bow sitting just below the dimple of Venus on her lower back. He traced his fingers on the edges of her thong, while she pushed against his hand, causing erotic images to flash across his mind. "Fuck Granger" he whispered hoarsely, feeling like a kid at Christmas unwrapping a very special present. A very erotic present in this instance. They both groaned as he ran his hands across her back, and Hermione pushed back against his hands again, silently pleading him to dispose of her dampened underwear. He readily complied and seductively slid her knickers down, admiring the view.

He then ran his finger over her slick heat and murmured "Granger….you're so fucking wet…" while Hermione made a strangled noise, writhing on the desk.

"You think you can hide from me? You might dislike it, but we have a certain chemistry…" he then leaned over, pressing his erection to her exposed bum, sinfully whispering "...and any time you'll foolishly try to deny to yourself that you want me as much as I want you, I'm going to hunt you down and make you mine. I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll never think about letting anyone else inside you ever again"

Hermione could feel his cock pressing against her rear and moaned loudly. He was right, anytime this happened she tried to escape it, but she always ended up giving into his advances. He made her feel alive. Their working relationship might have been dysfunctional, but Gods their sexual one was like a drug. Anytime he slid inside her all rational thoughts left her and she just wanted more.

She quivered and looked over her shoulder "More. More, Draco. I need more"

Her plea for more went straight to Draco's cock, making it twitch and pulse. He hastily discarded his robe and unbuttoned his trousers, sliding them down along with his boxers, freeing his erection.

Hermione thrust her hips up to meet him, and he inhaled sharply at the contact of her bare bum with his engorged member.

He had to be inside her. immediately.

Draco pulled her hair, causing Hermione's back to bow, as he slid inside her, both groaning incoherently. Hermione for her part arched her back, encouraging him to thrust deeply into her core, and eagerly meeting his animalistic thrusts.

Their sweaty bodies were joined in a sinful, frenzied dance, while Draco's hands tore her blouse open, cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples, eliciting a cry from Hermione. She could feel the tension build up in her lower abdomen and knew she was close. Draco must have felt her muscles clenching around his cock, as he lost his rhythm as his own climax approached.

He was pounding his hips frantically, slamming all the way into her swollen cunt, while Hermione thrashed on the desk, her vision nearly fading to black while shattering shockwaves hit her and she come undone.

Draco felt her walls wrapping around him and dug his fingers into her back, while slamming into her desperately and moaning various curses. Finally, everything dissolved into pleasure as he reached his shattering orgasm spilling his seed inside Hermione's core.

Time slowed down then, as they both lay still, feeling hazy and thoroughly spent after their frenetic intercourse. Finally, Draco shifted his weight and slid out, leaving Hermione with a sense of emptiness.

They both dressed in silence, Hermione having to cast a  _Reparo_  on her torn blouse, both lost in their post-coital bliss. Hermione was adjusting her skirt, when Draco pulled her closer and pressed his forehead to hers "Hermione, you'll kill me".

She stroke his hair and smirked deviously "Well, at least I can try"

Draco groaned darkly and leaned over to tickle her ear with his warm breath, once she responded with a whimper he whispered "Holy fuck, Granger. Next time I wouldn't mind having you bound to my bedframe. Naked"

THE END


End file.
